The invention relates to the field of integrated circuit (IC) testing and burn-in structures and processes, as well as high bandwidth electronic systems. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in photolithography-patterned spring contacts and enhanced system interconnect assemblies having photolithography-patterned spring contacts for use in the testing or burn-in of integrated circuits and interconnecting a large number of signals between electronic systems or subsystems.
Integrated circuits are typically tested in wafer form (wafer sort) before they are packaged. During wafer sort, integrated circuits are tested one or few at a time, even though there may be hundreds or even hundreds of thousands of the same integrated circuit located on a wafer. The packaged integrated circuits are then tested again, and burned-in, if necessary.
Parallel testing on the wafer level has been limited in number and has so far been limited to low pin count devices, due to the difficulty in managing the large number of interconnects, and the limited amount of electronics which can conventionally be placed close to a wafer under test.
Attempts have also been made to burn-in ICs while in the wafer form. However, wafer-level burn-in is plagued with multiple problems, such as thermal expansion mismatch between the connector and the silicon wafer under test. Conventional structures, such as large area substrates having a large plurality of fanout traces which are electrically connected to pin or socket connectors, are typically implemented to manage connections between the IC under test, test electronics, and power management electronics.
The density of integrated circuits on semiconductor wafers continues to increase, due to semiconductor device scaling, with more gates and memory bits per unit area of silicon. As well, the use of larger semiconductor wafers (e.g. often having a nominal diameter 8 inches or 12 inches) has become common. However, semiconductor test costs have increased on a cost per unit area of silicon basis. Therefore, semiconductor test costs have increased disproportionately over time, to become a greater percentage of the total manufacturing cost for each integrated circuit device.
Furthermore, advances in chip scale packaging (CSP) and other forms of small footprint packages have often made traditional packaged IC handlers obsolete for testing and burn-in.
In some conventional large surface area substrate integrated circuit (IC) test boards, electrical contacts between the test board and an integrated circuit wafer are typically provided by tungsten needle probes. However, tungsten needle probe technology is not able to meet the interconnect requirements of advanced semiconductors having higher pin counts, smaller pad pitches, and higher clock frequencies.
While emerging technologies have provided spring probes for different probing applications, most probes have inherent limitations, such as limited pitch, limited pin count, varying levels of flexibility, limited probe tip geometries, limitations of materials, and high costs of fabrication.
K. Banerji, A. Suppelsa, and W. Mullen III, Selectively Releasing Conductive Runner and Substrate Assembly Having Non-Planar Areas, U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,774 (24 Nov. 1992) disclose a runner and substrate assembly which comprises xe2x80x9ca plurality of conductive runners adhered to a substrate, a portion of at least some of the conductive runners have non-planar areas with the substrate for selectively releasing the conductive runner from the substrate when subjected to a predetermined stressxe2x80x9d.
A. Suppelsa, W. Mullen III and G. Urbish, Selectively Releasing Conductive Runner and Substrate Assembly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,139 (18 Jan. 1994) disclose a runner and substrate assembly which comprises xe2x80x9ca plurality of conductive runners adhered to a substrate, a portion of at least some of the conductive runners have a lower adhesion to the substrate for selectively releasing the conductive runner from the substrate when subjected to a predetermined stressxe2x80x9d.
D. Pedder, Bare Die Testing, U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,701 (28 Jul. 1998) disclose a testing apparatus for testing integrated circuits (ICs) at the bare die stage, which includes xe2x80x9ca testing station at which microbumps of conductive material are located on interconnection trace terminations of a multilayer interconnection structure, these terminations being distributed in a pattern corresponding to the pattern of contact pads on the die to be tested. To facilitate testing of the die before separation from a wafer using the microbumps, the other connections provided to and from the interconnection structure have a low profilexe2x80x9d.
D. Grabbe, I. Korsunsky and R. Ringler, Surface Mount Electrical Connector, U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,695 (06 Oct. 1992) disclose a connector for electrically connecting a circuit between electronic devices, in which xe2x80x9cthe connector includes a platform with cantilevered spring arms extending obliquely outwardly therefrom. The spring arms include raised contact surfaces and in one embodiment, the geometry of the arms provide compound wipe during deflectionxe2x80x9d.
H. Iwasaki, H. Matsunaga, and T. Ohkubo, Partly Replaceable Device for Testing a Multi-Contact Integrated Circuit Chip Package, U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,572 (08 Dec. 1998) disclose xe2x80x9ca test device for testing an integrated circuit (IC) chip having side edge portions each provided with a set of lead pins. The test device comprises a socket base, contact units each including a contact support member and socket contact numbers, and anisotropic conductive sheet assemblies each including an elastic insulation sheet and conductive members. The anisotropic conductive sheet assemblies are arranged to hold each conductive member in contact with one of the socket contact members of the contact units. The test device further comprises a contact retainer detachably mounted on the socket base to bring the socket contact members into contact with the anisotropic sheet assemblies to establish electrical communication between the socket contact members and the conductive members of the anisotropic conductive sheet assemblies. Each of the contact units can be replaced by a new contact unit if the socket contact members partly become fatigued, thereby making it possible to facilitate the maintenance of the test device. Furthermore, the lead pins of the IC chip can be electrically connected to a test circuit board with the shortest paths formed by part of the socket contact members and the conductive members of the anisotropic conductive sheet assembliesxe2x80x9d.
W. Berg, Method of Mounting a Substrate Structure to a Circuit Board, U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,9278 (19 Jul. 1988) discloses xe2x80x9ca substrate structure having contact pads is mounted to a circuit board which has pads of conductive material exposed at one main face of the board and has registration features which are in predetermined positions relative to the contact pads of the circuit board. The substrate structure is provided with leads which are electrically connected to the contact pads of the substrate structure and project from the substrate structure in cantilever fashion. A registration element has a plate portion and also has registration features which are distributed about the plate portion and are engageable with the registration features of the circuit board, and when so engaged, maintain the registration element against movement parallel to the general plane of the circuit board. The substrate structure is attached to the plate portion of the registration element so that the leads are in predetermined position relative to the registration features of the circuit board, and in this position of the registration element the leads of the substrate structure overlie the contact pads of the circuit board. A clamp member maintains the leads in electrically conductive pressure contact with the contact pads of the circuit boardxe2x80x9d.
D. Sarma, P. Palanisamy, J. Heam and D. Schwarz, Controlled Adhesion Conduct or, U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,298 (09 Jun. 1992) disclose xe2x80x9cCompositions useful for printing controllable adhesion conductive patterns on a printed circuit board include finely divided copper powder, a screening agent and a binder. The binder is designed to provide controllable adhesion of the copper layer formed after sintering to the substrate, so that the layer can lift off the substrate in response to thermal stress. Additionally, the binder serves to promote good cohesion between the copper particles to provide good mechanical strength to the copper layer so that it can tolerate lift off without fracturedxe2x80x9d.
R. Mueller, Thin-Film Electrothermal Device, U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,401 (27 Dec. 1983) discloses xe2x80x9cA thin film multilayer technology is used to build micro-miniature electromechanical switches having low resistance metal-to-metal contacts and distinct on-off characteristics. The switches, which are electrothermally activated, are fabricated on conventional hybrid circuit substrates using processes compatible with those employed to produce thin-film circuits. In a preferred form, such a switch includes a cantilever actuator member comprising a resiliently bendable strip of a hard insulating material (e.g. silicon nitride) to which a metal (e.g. nickel) heating element is bonded. The free end of the cantilever member carries a metal contact, which is moved onto (or out of) engagement with an underlying fixed contact by controlled bending of the member via electrical current applied to the heating elementxe2x80x9d.
S. Ibrahim and J. Elsner, Multi-Layer Ceramic Package, U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,438 (16 Mar. 1982) disclose xe2x80x9cIn a multi-layer package, a plurality of ceramic lamina each has a conductive pattern, and there is an internal cavity of the package within which is bonded a chip or a plurality of chips interconnected to form a chip array. The chip or chip array is connected through short wire bonds at varying lamina levels to metallized conductive patterns thereon, each lamina level having a particular conductive pattern. The conductive patterns on the respective lamina layers are interconnected either by tunneled through openings filled with metallized material, or by edge formed metallizations so that the conductive patterns ultimately connect to a number of pads at the undersurface of the ceramic package mounted onto a metalized board. There is achieved a high component density; but because connecting leads are xe2x80x9ctaggeredxe2x80x9d or connected at alternating points with wholly different package levels, it is possible to maintain a 10 mil spacing and 10 mil size of the wire bond lands. As a result, there is even greater component density but without interference of wire bonds one with the other, this factor of interference being the previous limiting factor in achieving high component density networks in a multi-layer ceramic packagexe2x80x9d.
F. McQuade, and J. Lander, Probe Assembly for Testing Integrated Circuits, U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,429 (16 May 1995) disclose a probe assembly for testing an integrated circuit, which xe2x80x9cincludes a probe card of insulating material with a central opening, a rectangular frame with a smaller opening attached to the probe card, four separate probe wings each comprising a flexible laminated member having a conductive ground plane sheet, an adhesive dielectric film adhered to the ground plane, and probe wing traces of spring alloy copper on the dielectric film. Each probe wing has a cantilevered leaf spring portion extending into the central opening and terminates in a group of aligned individual probe fingers provided by respective terminating ends of said probe wing traces. The probe fingers have tips disposed substantially along a straight line and are spaced to correspond to the spacing of respective contact pads along the edge of an IC being tested. Four spring clamps each have a cantilevered portion which contact the leaf spring portion of a respective probe wing, so as to provide an adjustable restraint for one of the leaf spring portions. There are four separate spring clamp adjusting means for separately adjusting the pressure restraints exercised by each of the spring clamps on its respective probe wing. The separate spring clamp adjusting means comprise spring biased platforms each attached to the frame member by three screws and spring washers so that the spring clamps may be moved and oriented in any desired direction to achieve alignment of the position of the probe finger tips on each probe wingxe2x80x9d.
D. Pedder, Structure for Testing Bare Integrated Circuit Devices, European Patent Application No. EP 0 731 369 A2 (Filed 14 Feb. 1996), U.S. Pat. No. 5,764,070 (09 Jun. 1998) discloses a test probe structure for making connections to a bare IC or a wafer to be tested, which comprises xe2x80x9ca multilayer printed circuit probe arm which carries at its tip an MCM-D type substrate having a row of microbumps on its underside to make the required connections. The probe arm is supported at a shallow angle to the surface of the device or wafer, and the MCM-D type substrate is formed with the necessary passive components to interface with the device under test. Four such probe arms may be provided, one on each side of the device under testxe2x80x9d.
B. Eldridge, G. Grube, I. Khandros, and G. Mathieu, Method of Mounting Resilient Contact Structure to Semiconductor Devices, U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,128 (03 Nov. 1998), Method of Making Temporary Connections Between Electronic Components, U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,601 (10 Nov. 1998), Method of Making Contact Tip Structures, U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,946 (02 Feb. 1999), Mounting Spring Elements on Semiconductor Devices, U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,398 (23 Mar. 1999), Method of Burning-In Semiconductor Devices, U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,486 (09 Mar. 1999), and Method of Exercising Semiconductor Devices, U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,326 (27 Apr. 1999), disclose xe2x80x9cResilient contact structures are mounted directly to bond pads on semiconductor dies, prior to the dies being singulated (separated) from a semiconductor wafer. This enables the semiconductor dies to be exercised (e.g. tested and/or burned-in) by connecting to the semiconductor dies with a circuit board or the like having a plurality of terminals disposed on a surface thereof. Subsequently, the semiconductor dies may be singulated from the semiconductor wafer, whereupon the same resilient contact structures can be used to effect interconnections between the semiconductor dies and other electronic components (such a wiring substrates, semiconductor packages, etc.).
Using the alkmetallic composite interconnection elements of the present invention as the resilient contact structures, burn-in can be performed at temperatures of at least 150xc2x0 C., and can be completed in less than 60 minutesxe2x80x9d. While the contact tip structures disclosed by B. Eldridge et al. provide resilient contact structures, the structures are each individually mounted onto bond pads on semiconductor dies, requiring complex and costly fabrication. As well, the contact tip structures are fabricated from wire, which often limits the resulting geometry for the tips of the contacts. Furthermore, such contact tip structures have not been able to meet the needs of small pitch applications (e.g. typically on the order of 50 xcexcm spacing for a peripheral probe card, or on the order of 75 xcexcm spacing for an area array).
T. Dozier II, B. Eldridge, G. Grube, I. Khandros, and G. Mathieu, Sockets for Electronic Components and Methods of Connecting to Electronic Components, U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,451 (30 Jun. 1998) disclose xe2x80x9cSurface-mount, solder-down sockets permit electronic components such as semiconductor packages to be releaseably mounted to a circuit board. Resilient contact structures extend from a top surface of a support substrate, and solder-ball (or other suitable) contact structures are disposed on a bottom surface of the support substrate. Composite interconnection elements are used as the resilient contact structures disposed atop the support substrate. In any suitable manner, selected ones of the resilient contact structures atop the support substrate are connected, via the support substrate, to corresponding ones of the contact structures on the bottom surface of the support substrate. In an embodiment intended, to receive an LGA-type semiconductor package, pressure contact is made between the resilient contact structures and external connection points of the semiconductor package with a contact force which is generally normal to the top surface of the support substrate. In an embodiment intended to receive a BGA-type semiconductor package, pressure contact is made between the resilient contact structures and external connection points of the semiconductor package with a contact force which is generally parallel to the top surface of the support substratexe2x80x9d.
Other emerging technologies have disclosed probe tips on springs which are fabricated in batch mode processes, such as by thin-film or micro electronic mechanical system (MEMS) processes.
D. Smith and S. Alimonda, Photolithographically Patterned Spring Contact, U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,861 (25 Mar. 1997), U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,685 (15 Dec. 1998), and International Patent Application No. PCT/US 96/08018 (Filed 30 May 1996), disclose a photolithography patterned spring contact, which is xe2x80x9cformed on a substrate and electrically connects contact pads on two devices. The spring contact also compensates for thermal and mechanical variations and other environmental factors. An inherent stress gradient in the spring contact causes a free portion of the spring to bend up and away from the substrate. An anchor portion remains fixed to the substrate and is electrically connected to a first contact pad on the substrate. The spring contact is made of an elastic material and the free portion compliantly contacts a second contact pad, thereby contacting the two contact padsxe2x80x9d. While the photolithography patterned springs, as disclosed by Smith et al., are capable of satisfying many IC probing needs, the springs are small, and provide little vertical compliance to handle the planarity compliance needed in the reliable operation of many current IC prober systems. Vertical compliance for many probing systems is typically on the order of 0.004xe2x80x3-0.010xe2x80x3, which often requires the use of tungsten needle probes.
The round trip transit time between the a device under test and conventional test equipment is often longer then the stimulus to response times of high speed electronic circuits. It would be advantageous to provide a test interface system which reduces this transit time, by placing high speed test electronics in close proximity of the device under test, while meeting space and cost constraints. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to provide a test interface system which minimizes the cost, complexity, tooling, and turn around time required to change the test structure for the testing of different devices. The development of such a system would constitute a major technological advance.
It would be advantageous to provide a test interface system which provides probe contact with many, hundreds, or even hundreds of thousands of pads for one or more devices on a semiconductor wafer, such as for massively parallel testing and/or burn-in applications, wherein the pads may be in close proximity of one another, with a minimum spacing approaching 1 mil or less, while providing a uniform force across all probes over the entire wafer. It would also be advantageous to provide such a test interface system which organizes and manages the interconnections between the device under test and the tester electronics, while maintaining signal integrity and power and ground stability, and assures that no two or more adjacent pads are contacted by a single test probe tip. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to provide such a test structure which preferably provides planarity compliance with the devices under test. The development of such a system would constitute a further technological advance.
In addition, it would be advantageous to provide such a test system which preferably provides continuous contact with many, hundreds, or even hundreds of thousands of pads for one or more devices on a semiconductor wafer over a wide temperature range, while providing thermal isolation between the test electronics and the devices under test. As well, it would be advantageous to provide a system for separate thermal control of the test system and of the devices under test.
It would also be advantageous to provide a test interface system which may be used to detect power to ground shorts in any die quickly, and to isolate power from a die having a detected power to ground short, before damage is done to the test electronics. In addition, it would be advantageous to provide a test interface structure which can detect that the contacts to many, hundreds, or even hundreds of thousands of pads are reliably made and are each of the contacts are within the contact resistance specification, to assure that the self inductance and self capacitance of each signal line are below values that would adversely affect test signal integrity, and to assure that the mutual inductance and mutual capacitance between pairs of signal lines and between signal lines and power or ground lines are below values that would adversely affect test signal integrity. As well, it would also be advantageous to provide a test interface structure which provides stimulus and response detection and analysis to many, hundreds, or even hundreds of thousands, of die under test in parallel, and which preferably provides diagnostic tests to a failed die, in parallel with the continued testing of all other die.
Furthermore, it would be advantageous to provide a large array interface system which can reliably and repeatedly establish contact to many, hundreds, or even hundreds of thousands of pads, without the need to periodically stop and inspect and/or clean the probe interface structure.
It would also be advantageous to provide a system for massively parallel interconnections between electrical components, such as between computer systems, which utilize spring probes within the interconnection structure, to provide high pin counts, small pitches, cost-effective fabrication, and customizable spring tips. The development of such a method and apparatus would constitute a major technological advance.
Several embodiments of massively parallel interface integrated circuit test assemblies are disclosed, which use one or more substrates to establish connections between one or more integrated circuits on a semiconductor wafer, and use one or more test modules which are electrically connected to the integrated circuits on the semiconductor wafer through the substrates. One or more layers on the intermediate substrates preferably include MEMS and/or thin-film fabricated spring probes. The massively parallel interface assemblies provide tight pad pitch and compliance, and preferably enable the parallel testing or burn-in of multiple ICs. In some preferred embodiments, the massively parallel interface assembly structures include separable standard electrical connector components, which reduces assembly manufacturing cost and manufacturing time. These massively parallel interface structures and assemblies enable high speed testing in wafer form, and allow test electronics to be located in close proximity to the wafer. Preferred embodiments of the massively parallel interface assemblies provide thermal expansion matching to the wafer under test, and provide a thermal path for system electronic. Alternate massively parallel interface structures provide massively parallel connection interfaces, which may be used in a wide variety of circuitry, such as for interconnecting computers in a network, or for interconnecting other electronic circuitry.